Short Stories of My Inquired Love
by fairytailhetalia
Summary: Mathew loves his brother, more than any twin should. Alfred loves his brother, but only thinks of him as a brother and loves another Could Alfred ever love his brother, more than he should as well? ((crap summary canada x America incest short stories))
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Mat," Mathew blinked turning to his brother and frowned seeing him covered in new wounds and bruises. "What did you do this time Alfred?" He laughed rubbing the back of neck. "W-Well you see, they we're saying bad stuff about Arthur and I just- you know what I mean."Mathew shook his head getting up out of his chair taking his brother's hand. "You need to stop getting in fights Alfred, its not heath and i'm not going to be here every time you need someone to patch you up"

"Sorry Mat," He laughed. "I'll try,"

"Don't try, Just do."

"Fine, fine!" Alfred laughed sitting down on the counter. Mathew pulled out the medical kit and started to wrap his wound not looking Alfred in the face. "Did I do somethin'"

"No," Mathew Looked up at him smiling. "Just concentrating." He continued to work on caring for his brother until Alfred's phone rang and the blond fished it out of his pocket. "Ah sweet! Arthur want to see if I want to come over." He hopped off the counter laughing as he ran out of the bathroom. "W-Wait Al I'm not done with-" The door slammed shut and Mathew sighed. Hot tears started to fall from his eyes and he fell to the floor holing himself. "I h-hate you Al, I hate the way you make me feel, I hate the fact you love him more than me, and I hate the fact that we're brothers,"

"I love you Al, more than I should."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mat,"

"Mat,"

"Mattie,"

"Mattie,"

"Mathew,"

"Are you dead?"

"No I'm not dead Alfred, leave me alone. I don't feel good." The Canadian rolled over in his bed, his back now

facing his brother. "Dude, you've been in bed all day."

"it's because I'm sick dumbass, what do think I'm gonna do while I'm sick. Do jumping jacks or play hockey?" Alfred flinched not used to his brother snapping him like that. "S-Sorry, I didn't think that it would make you angry." Alfred sighed feeling the tears roll down his cheeks and gulped stuttering. "Arthur was right, I should think more before I act." He turned and left the room so his brother wouldn't see him cry.

"Alfred wait," He slowly got up followed his brother and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry Al, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine, I-I got in a fight with Arthur today." Mathew forced a smile trying to be sympathetic for him. "You don't have to listen to him, your perfect they way you are." Alfred smiled bringing his younger into a hug smiling. "Thanks bro, "

"No problem,"


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you," Mathew felt his heart jump a thousand miles in the air and he quickly turned to look at his brother. "Y-You do?" Alfred smiled and took a step closer to his brother, their lips close to touching. "Of corse I do, can I kiss you?" Mathew quickly nodded his heart pounding even faster as Alfred kissed him. "Your lips taste like...fabric,"

"Of corse they do, your making out with my jacket." Mathew's eyes snapped open as he found himself on the ground. Alfred was giving him a look of disgust. "Dude,"

"W-What?"

"Why were you making out with my fucking jacket!?"

Mathew blushed not knowing what to say. "I-I.."

"You had a wet dream sitting next to me, bro that's nasty."

"I-I'm sorry..." Alfred sighed then gave him a small smile. "You can use my shoulder as a pillow all you want, but no more sex dreams okay?" Mathew laughed nodded and sat back down next to him laying his head down on his twin's shoulder. "Got it," Mathew closed his eyes nuzzling his twin and quickly fell back asleep. Alfred couldn't help the blush from spreading across his face and felt his heart speed up a bit. "Why do I feel like this?" He shook his head clicking resume on his game. "Remember, Mathew is my twin."

"I can't love my brother..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday Alfred, sorry I can get you much but I hope you like your gift so...here," Matthew handed his brother small medium-ish box and smiled as his brother happily toke it and open the wrapping paper excited to see what's inside. "Due, you did not,"

"W-Well I did,"

"Holy crap Mattie is must of cost you a butt load of cash!" Alfred pulled out large stacks of comic books and laugh loudly looking at all of them. "I feel like I'm in paradise dude, thank you so much!" Matthew smiled flushing a bit. "It was no problem really," Alfred moved in and hugged his brother, binging the younger twin into his lap. "I love you so much bro," Mathew giggled wrapping his arms around his brother's neck taking in his wonderful sent. "I love you too Alfred," Alfred felt strange leap in his chest and held onto Matthew not wanting to let go. He felt a nice warm feeling from his brother including a nice smell of maple surrounding him. "Hey Mattie, is it okay if I do something?" Matthew popped out of his trance and look over his brother pulling from his neck. "What is it Al?" What happened surprised him and took him off guard a bit. What happened only happened in the Canadian dreams or when he was having a cold shower thinking about his brother. Alfred had kissed him. His twin's lips felt just as good as they did In his dreams. The moment ended just as it started, as Alfred shoved his brother off his lap making Matthew hit his head on the corner of the coffee table. "I-I'm sorry Mathew...I-I," Matthew reached to stop his brother but it was too late as his brother ran out the door slamming it close likely running off to Arthur's. Matthews head hurt like a moose had rammed him. The younger twin got up off the floor and stared the door feeling the hot tears form in his eyes rolling done down his cheeks. "Oh, Alfred..."


End file.
